Talk:Extended Zodiac
Mergin I put the merge template back up. Why? Because what is there really to say on this page that would make it "so long", actually? All of the information for each sign is just copy-pasta'd for the dream selves, general blood type, and aspects, which can go on their own pages. All we really need is a list of the signs and their associations, perhaps in a big table. And there's absolutely no reason for there to be "Rust Signs" or "Rust Bloods" pages! Dear lord. If you can think of any reason there needs to be 25 new pages created for the Zodiac, please explain them to me. (Also, maybe think twice before removing a Merge template added by a moderator.) : I haven't suggested adding pages for "rust bloods"; the table links to the appropriate section of Hemospectrum. To me, adding 12 new pages for each of the sign groups makes sense as it allows for a specific discussion of attributes of each sign, the characters who possess said signs, and their relationships to the aspects, lunar sway, and eachother. I don't see a downside to creating new pages if there's information to add to them - the wiki doesn't have a size limit, after all - and splitting the signs into pages organized by Hemotype seems to me at least initially to be a tidier way to have things than to create a big 288 row table on a single page. But, that's debatable, I guess. I removed the merge template because I was still trying to actively edit this page, and because in my experience editing here is fairly democratic. BlackholeWI (talk) 03:20, November 28, 2017 (UTC) :Separate pages just for symbols seems counter-intuitive. Specualtion and triva are already on the Hemospectrum page. Mamaopapaya (talk) 03:25, November 28, 2017 (UTC) ::Huh. Multiple pages or not, merger or otherwise, it seems like those blurbs should be (also?) on this page under the sign headers. BlackholeWI (talk) 03:29, November 28, 2017 (UTC) ::You guys are talking too fast. I can't get a word in edgewise before someone else submits something!! Anyhoo, as I was trying to say a while ago, Yes, the wiki-editing process is democratic, which means we should talk about why a template was added rather than simply removing it outright. But really, there isn't a lot to talk about... you just mention the lunar sway, the aspect, the characters, and that's pretty much it! There isn't really any information on how signs interact with each other, so that seems like a moot point. Personally, I feel like creating a lot of new pages without a lot of content leaves a fair amount of orphaned and forgotten pages that are relatively pointless, like say, Car. We don't have to make a big single table, of course – it would make a lot more sense to have twelve different tables for each caste. But again, there's not really anything to talk about, and I don't see the point. (And you shouldn't worry about anything here happening too quickly in terms of merging or anything else – there's a page that's been in the deletion category since 2014, and I've never seen a page merged here. I could talk all day about how inactive the admins are.) (Also, you are, in fact, linking to a page called "Rust Blood"; you seemed to have changed your mind partway through the listing of the Rust Signs.) :::That was a typo, I've corrected it. To me, it just feels like a topic that spans 288 individual signs - each with its own attributes, even if many of these are shared - is sufficiently a broad enough domain to warrant subdivision into individual pages around a hub page. The wiki does seem to have a vaguely contradictory standard as to what subjects demand new pages - there are lot of pages dedicated to rather niche topics, and some single pages that cover really broad ones. I'd compare having different blood symbol pages with headers for each sign to the way that we maintain individual pages for each Strife Specibus type, with headers for each weapon. As for the merger, because the extended zodiac is one singular, contained topic, that there is arguably a lot more to say about than the other forms of the zodiac in Homestuck (I can imagine the discussion of the human and cherub zodiacs getting pushed aside somewhat), to me the clearest way to organize things would be to keep a main "zodiac" page, but reworked to discuss zodiacs in general and their cosmologies in the Homestuck universe, with a main article link to this page for the extended zodiac content, and just an introduction on the zodiac page itself. BlackholeWI (talk) 03:39, November 28, 2017 (UTC) ::::What would a table for the signs look like? You'd have to include the name of the sign, the symbol, the "subtitle" of the sign (sign of the X, sign of the Y, etc), the corresponding aspect and moon (and potentially the implications of those), and possibly the trolls that have that sign as well. That's a lot of columns. Having it as a paragraph under a subheading would possibly fit better, and it also then leaves room to expand the sections later. There's also the discussions of the sign tiers as a whole, like some of what's currently been added to the Hemospectrum page, which could both go on this page (it is after all discussing signs specifically rather than than blood tiers by name), and would also make good introduction content for individual sign tier pages. BlackholeWI (talk) 04:00, November 28, 2017 (UTC) :::::Like this. It's fine, I'm not that attached. I'll just let you guys organize things and stop adding to this page. BlackholeWI (talk) 03:31, November 29, 2017 (UTC)